


Turning the Tension 'Round

by Lo Turner-Kane (doujinbag)



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Secret Relationship, Smut, so much second hand embarrassment on alexs part poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/Lo%20Turner-Kane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was quite a compromising position indeed, and yet, there was only one problem with the situation: they both needed to be dangerously quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning the Tension 'Round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pengoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengoop/gifts).



> Requested by an anon on Tumblr, gifting it to my lovely Sam-senpai though~ ily all.  
> Don't judge my god-awful smut writing, I'm so sorry.

They really were in a compromising position. Alex was sitting up on the bathroom sink, the only article of clothing left on his body being a single black sock on his foot. Miles, of course, was positioned between Alex's lovely legs, the previously mentioned black sock rubbing against his lower back again and again with every motion their bodies made against each other. One of Alex's hands was pressed up against the smudged mirror glass, the other gripping tightly onto the other man's shoulder. It was quite a compromising position indeed, and yet, there was only one problem with the situation: they both needed to be dangerously quiet.

One too-loud moan, one wrong move, could mean that their secret little fuckery would be exposed, as in the room next to them sat Jamie, Nick, and Matt. None of their friends knew yet about Alex and Miles's relationship, let alone that they liked to shag in the bathroom. A _lot._

 _"Miles,"_ Alex choked out silently, trying his very best to keep his louder noises back. Miles held onto Alex's waist as he kept rolling his hips back and forth, hitting into Alex just right each time. Alex clenched his jaw shut to keep himself silent as he pressed his face into the side of his lover's neck.

"Al, fuckin' 'ell, ye feel so good, _fuck."_

"Mi- I can't- _Jesus Christ-"_

Suddenly, Miles cupped a hand over Alex's mouth, Alex's dark eyes widening at the unexpected motion. Someone had knocked on the bathroom door.

"Are you two in there?" _Matt._

"Uh- yeah, we'll be ou' in a minute," Miles answered for Alex.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?"

"Uhm... Practicing. In private."

"I hope you realize you're in a bathroom. How the fuck're you practicing in there?"

"The sound quality is better!" Miles defended. "Just-"

"Go away, Matt!" Alex called. "Y'can take your fuckin' piss in a minute!"

They heard Matt sigh and walk away, and Alex waited a safe minute before motioning for Miles to continue. His sock had fallen off his foot by now, meaning there was not a single piece of clothing on him any longer. Through the thin walls, Alex _swore_ he heard his damned friends singing, _"And all the weekend rockstars in the toilets / Practicing their lines..."_

He would kill them if he wasn't so occupied at the moment.

He hooked his legs around Miles's back and moved his hands so that they were both on Miles's shoulder blades, leaving deep scratches on his skin as Miles continued thrusting his lower body back and forth. "Mi-Miles, ha- _ah-!"_

"Alex."

"Hnn-ah..."

_"Alex."_

_"A-ah,_ w-wha' is it?"

"You're fuckin' gorgeous."

Alex felt his cheeks getting warm at Miles's words, but he didn't have time to focus on his blushing. He could feel that tightening feeling in his stomach, like he was going to spontaneously combust at any moment. His breath was hot and heavy against the soft skin of his secret lover's neck, and he accidentally let out a _loud_ moan of his name.

"Shit," he whispered. Miles simply chuckled.

Eventually, Alex knew he wasn't going to last much longer; it was inevitable with the way Miles was undoing him at the seams. "Miles," he whispered, "'m gonna- I fuckin'- o- _oh,_ god, Mi..."

All it took was one whisper from Miles and soon Alex was at his breaking point, leaning his head back in a silent scream as his orgasm released him from the increasing pressure in his gut. _"MilesMilesMiles-_ oh, god, _Mi,"_ he whispered. It didn't take long for Miles to follow in Alex's footsteps, creating an almost uncomfortably hot mess between the both of them.

They cleaned up quickly and took a moment or two to regain their breath before Miles kissed Alex softly, brushing his fingers through his messy hair. "Perfect as always, Al," he hummed.

Once they entered the other room, it was obvious their friends were doing their best to hold back their laughter. "Wha'?" Alex questioned. "Wha' are ye laughin' abou', huh? Well, c'mon, spit it ou'!"

"I just hope you used protection," Nick snorted.

Miles had never seen Alex's face get so red in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
